Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Matikiem7
Wikianie, W dzisiejszej odsłonie Wikianina od kuchni przedstawiam Wam Matika7. Możecie go zastać tutaj, na Centrum Społeczności, ale przede wszystkim edytuje na Awatar Wiki i Assassin's Creed Wiki. Bez zbędnego przedłużania, pozostaje mi tylko życzyć przyjemnej lektury. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/6/6c/3465513.png/150px-3465513.png.jpg ---- ; Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni! Opowiedz nam, kim jesteś i gdzie Cię można znaleźć na Wikii. : Cześć! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif Na imię mi Mateusz, a w Internecie przedstawiam się jako Matik7 lub MatikTheSeventh. W momencie odpowiadania na to pytanie mam za sobą lat prawie siedemnaście. Jestem uczniem i uczęszczam do liceum ogólnokształcącego w zespole szkół ponadgimnazjalnych. Wybrałem profil humanistyczny, ze względu na język angielski. W przyszłości chciałbym zostać tłumaczem (brałem już udział w tłumaczeniu gier, choć ostatnio krucho ze zleceniami http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png), ponieważ bardzo lubię wspomniany wcześniej język i po prostu chcę pomagać rodakom w zrozumieniu obcej mowy. Głównie można znaleźć mnie na Awatar Wiki, Assassin's Creed Wiki, Terraria Wiki oraz tu – na Centrum Społeczności. ; Wymieniłeś projekty, w których udzielasz się obecnie… ale zacznijmy od początku. Jak trafiłeś na Wikię? Jak wspominasz swoje początki? : Układając sobie odpowiedzi w głowie zawsze odpowiadałem, że nie wiem. Jednak całkiem niedawno zostałem uświadomiony na czacie, o tym, gdzie wykonałem swoje pierwsze edycje i jak zaczęła się moja przygoda. A było to dawno, dawno temu na wiki zwanej Nonsensopedią. Nie będę wspominał o tej jednej edycji i zostawiam to chętnym – jak ktoś chce to znajdzie. Moja pierwsza poważna aktywność na wiki zaczęła się w roku 2012 lub na początku 2013. Ale mimo to, Wikia nie jest pierwszą farmą wiki, na której rozpocząłem edytować. To wszystko rozegrało się na polskiej Minecraft Wiki, która aktualnie znajduje się na serwerach Gamepedii. Później, kiedy mniej-więcej opanowałem wikikod, przyszedłem na Wikię i rozpocząłem swoją „karierę”. Co do wspomnień, są one bardzo dobre, głównie ze względu na to, że pierwszą taką wiki była założona przez mojego znajomego „opanowana” przez moich znajomych. ; Na której wiki pierwszy raz miałeś do czynienia z przyciskami administratora? : Wiem, że „administratorowania” nauczyłem się na wspomnianej wcześniej wiki zaludnionej przez znajomych – Craftsite Wiki, która była i jest encyklopedią, zawierającą dane na temat użytkowników strony o takiej samej nazwie (na której rozpocząłem swoje życie w internecie). Uprawnienia otrzymałem, kiedy mój znajomy szukał kogoś do pomocy przy projekcie. Początkowo wybrał kogoś innego, ale widząc, że swoimi umiejętnościami edytowania przewyższam ich obu, dał je również mi. Nie wiem, co dodać, zrobiłem parę szablonów, infoboxów, a potem wiki upadła, kiedy spadło zainteresowanie. ; Łatwo jest domyślić się, jakie jest pochodzenie Twojego nicku, ale co przedstawia Twój avatar? : Mój awatar przedstawia moją ulubioną postać z Assassin's Creed III – Connora, którego nie wszyscy doceniają i uważają za nijakiego osobnika. Ja natomiast uważam go za jedną z najlepszych postaci w całej serii i po prostu go uwielbiam (#nohomo). A stworzył go jeden z administratorów wspomnianego Craftsite. Co ciekawe, mam go już od listopada 2012 i ani razu go nie zmieniałem i nie zamierzam. ;> ; Na pewno obserwujesz rozwój Wikii i dostrzegasz wiele zmian, które zaszły od czasu, gdy założyłeś tutaj swoje konto. Co zatem sądzisz o obecnym kierunku rozwoju? : W sumie zmian dużo nie widziałem, ze względu na moje początkowe niskie zainteresowanie tym, co się tutaj dzieje, ale mogę wypowiedzieć się o tym, co wiem. Moim skromnym zdaniem Wikia rozwija się bardzo dobrze, nie mam co do tego żadnych zastrzeżeń. Co prawda, zdarzają się czasem jakieś błędy (według niektórych userów VisualEditor był jednym z nich), ale panowie z góry wkładają dużo wysiłku w dodawanie nowych ficzerów i to jest plus. Ostatnio nawet zaczęli coś robić z naszym bugującym się czatem! ; A jak już w tym temacie jesteśmy – które rozszerzenie stworzone przez Wikię jest Twoim ulubionym? : Przy tym pytaniu nie będę szczególnie oryginalny. Najlepszymi rozszerzeniami są według mnie tablice wiadomości i forum. Tablica wiadomości to coś, czego brakuje pozostałym farmom, które korzystają ze stron dyskusji, w których mi samemu było się na początku trudno połapać. Forum natomiast jest bardzo przydatne, jeśli chodzi o komunikację między userami. Gdyby nie forum, nie wiem jak by sobie nasze Centrum Społeczności poradziło z pomaganiem poszczególnym użytkownikom. : Ostatnio na polskich wiki dodano również Hero Image a.k.a. Obrazek tytułowy, który jest według mnie bardzo przydatnym narzędziem, ponieważ pozwala dostosować i wyróżnić stronę główną swojej wiki. Ma to być również zamiennik strony S:Promocja, więc łączy przyjemne z pożytecznym. Rozszerzenie to jest „zainstalowane” na jednej z moich głównych wiki i bardzo je lubię oraz mam nadzieję, że większość użytkowników się do niego przekona. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ; A z drugiej strony, których pomysłów Wikii nie lubisz? Co należałoby w nich zmienić, żebyś się do nich przekonał? : Ja nie mam rozszerzenia wiki, którego nie lubię czy którego po prostu nie chciałbym zobaczyć. Powiedziałbym, że VisualEditor, ale to byłoby tylko częściowo prawdą, bo praktycznie nigdy z niego nie korzystałem i posługuję się tylko opiniami innych. Pamiętam, że po wprowadzeniu go, mój klasyczny edytor wizualny (który był dla mnie wtedy wygodniejszy od źródłowego) zmienił się nagle w wizualny. Przestraszyłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem, jakie zmiany w kodzie spowodowałem i od tamtego dnia używam tylko i wyłącznie edytora kodu źródłowego. Według mnie nie ma złych rozszerzeń, są tylko te nienajlepsze. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ; Którą zmianę w historii Wikii uważasz za najważniejszą/najbardziej przełomową? : Mimo, iż nie byłem świadkiem tej zmiany, uważam, że przejście na nową skórkę było bardzo ważnym etapem w historii Wikii. Zmieniła ona bardzo wiele w nawigowaniu po wiki i przyszłości wielu rozszerzeń. Widziałem starą skórkę i mimo nostalgicznego stosunku, jaki mają do niej niektórzy użytkownicy, uważam że Oasis jest lepszy (dostępny jest co prawda Monobook, ale już nie wszyscy za nim przepadają). Niedługo zostanie on jednak zastąpiony czy też zmodyfikowany przez Venus, który może być zmianą na skalę Oasisa, ale tego dowiemy się w przyszłości. ; Jakie jeszcze zmiany zaproponowałbyś Wikii? : Trudne pytanie, ponieważ takie gdybanie nie jest dla mnie (nie przepadam za „a co by było gdyby” i podobnymi). Według mnie wszystko co teraz robią, robią dobrze i oby to się nie zmieniło. Żadne konkretne przykłady nie przychodzą mi jednak do głowy. ; Przejdźmy dalej. Jaką radę przekazałbyś nowym użytkownikom na podstawie swojego doświadczenia? : Nie bójcie się społeczności, ona na prawdę nie gryzie. Większość użytkowników będzie skora do pomocy nowym userom i chętnie pokaże co i jak. Administratorzy tym bardziej, ponieważ za coś te uprawnienia chyba otrzymali. Czasem może trafić się jakiś cwaniak, który wszystko będzie rozwiązywał blokadą, ale na takiego szkoda czasu, a w pojedynkę rzadko kiedy można coś zdziałać. Druga rzecz – zasady. Jeśli wiki ma jakiś regulamin lub zasady, to warto się do niego przystosować i zapamiętać najważniejsze z punktów. I po trzecie – obserwujcie edycje innych użytkowników i układ stron na wiki. Osobnicy, którzy tworzą strony według własnych upodobań są zazwyczaj niemile widziani na takich wiki. ; No to jeszcze jedno, podobne pytanie. Co byś poradził początkującym administratorom, którzy za bardzo nie wiedzą na co najbardziej zwracać uwagę? : Najważniejsze jest to, że dodatkowe uprawnienia to głównie dodatkowe obowiązki. Administratorzy nie są lepsi od innych i tak samo inni nie są od nich gorsi. A najgorszym, co może zrobić admin jest nadużywanie swoich praw i wykorzystywanie ich przeciwko społeczności (sam miałem taką sytuację, że administratorka zamiast negocjacji wolała blokować wszystkich wokół). Administrator ma za zadanie pomagać i ewentualnie zwalczać niechciany spam, a nie „szefować”. : Bardzo ważny jest kontakt ze społecznością wiki. Wprowadzanie znaczących zmian bez poprzedniego poinformowania innych nie jest fajne. Przydałoby się także wysłuchać opinii innych osób – niektórym może się nie spodobać nowy wygląd na wiki i choć najważniejszy głos w takich sprawach mają administratorzy, można posłuchać zwykłych użytkowników i wprowadzić zmiany by podobały się one obu stronom. ; Nasz wywiad powoli dobiega końca. Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? : Owszem. Pozdrawiam mamę, tatę, brata, babc... A, no tak... Więc zacznę od Marchewka97, który mnie zgłosił do wywiadu, całą społeczność stąd, którą często widuję na czacie – głównie Szynkę013, Wedkarskiego, Pio, DarknessEyesa, Lighta, Painto maniaka, OwockaTV, Baakamono, Vuha oraz te kilka osób, o których mój mózg akurat chciał zapomnieć (wybaczcie), za miło spędzony czas i szybką pomoc; całą kadrę Assassin's Creed Wiki, głównie Kubara; Rafiego, za pomoc przy stawianiu Awatar Wiki na nogi, oraz wszystkich pozostałych, którzy powinni się tu znaleźć, a o których chwilowo zapomniałem. ; Dzięki za udzielenie wywiadu! : Również dziękuję za wywiad i do zobaczenia! http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- Na tym kończy się mój wywiad z Matikiem7. Zachęcamy do zgłaszania nowych propozycji wywiadów na tej stronie. W tym tygodniu szczególnie przyda nam się Wasza pomoc, gdyż wszystkie dotychczasowe propozycje zostały już zrealizowane, więc liczymy na Waszą kreatywność. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach